The Thrilling Adventure of Spider-Man and Harley Quinn
by epixScott1
Summary: Spider-Man and Harley Quinn have ended up in a city that overrun of vampire creatures in a different world with a few survivors in the city. They must work together to find their way back to their sperate world before it's too late. (updates and reworks happening)
1. Chapter 1

Usually, for Peter Parker, he would be swinging around New York City as Spider-Man ready to fight any villains that either robbing a bank or trying to take over New York City and the world. However, Peter is lying flat on his back in some office building floor with no knowledge of how he ended up in the office building.

Peter sits up to think how he got here, "let's see last I remember I was dropping off Shocker to the police then I wanted to go to that taco place then.. that is it I can't remember after that,"

Peter gets up off the floor to the office building in shambles with the cubicles are torn to pieces, broken chairs and computers, and dried blood on the walls and floors.

"Where the hell am I," Peter thought

Peter finds a large hole opening up to the outside of the office. Peter goes through the wall and falls from the office building, landing on a sidewalk. Peter looked around to see desolate and ruin city than a newspaper flew around in the air gets on Peter's leg. He picks up to see the location and date are San Francisco 2/5/2022 with a large picture of a superhero dress like a vampire with the text saying, "Alucard parade tomorrow it's going to be wild!"

"It seems that I end up some post-apocalypse city in the future, or somehow Deadpool put some hallucinogenic drug in my coffee for fun, better check out the city I should find someone to tell what's going on,"

Peter swings around the city, looking for any answers. Only to see no people, but wreck hover-cars, destroy buildings, overgrown plants, and small animals wandering around the empty streets.

"Come on some sort twisted joke I'm in I can't be by myself, am I?"

Then Peter spotted a woman below him. She had pale white skin like some clown makeup. She had blonde pigtail hair; each of the pigtails has two dyed colors, one was bright blue. The other was red, the women wore a black and red leather jacket, red and black tank top with a red star on right side and black spade another other, she wore a grey gun holster with a yellow star in the middle, black and red pants, red socks, and black and red shoes. The woman was holding an oversized mallet, two dual pistols, and a large black pistol behind her back.

The woman walks around the streets seemly whistling to herself Peter seeing no other person in sight he goes to her. Peter swings down to a parked grey wreck hover van near the women who got startled by Peter, suddenly dropping down.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what's going around here?" said Peter

The women made a wicked grin and said "no idea what's going on here, but who are you?" the woman says in a Brooklyn accent

"You know your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man of course,"

"Never heard of you before,"

"Seriously?"

"Nope, are you like working for Batman or the justice league?"

"Who Bat.." Before Peter could finish his sentence, the woman swung her mallet at Peter, almost knocking his head off his shoulder. Peter jumps out of the way, landing behind her.

"If you are, I'm not going back to Arkham!"

The woman kept trying to hit Peter; luckily, his quick reflexes and Spider-Sense help Peter dodge the woman attack.

"I have no idea what you are talking about clown girl," said Peter

"Oh please don't try to lie to me now hold still bug boy," said the woman

Spider-Man shoots a web line grabbing the mallet pulling out of the woman's hand and throws it to the ground. The woman tries to punch Peter, but he puts her into a full nelson lock.

"Now enough with looney tune stuff, okay you're going to listen to me,"

The woman laughs "Looney tune I get it,"

"I try now what's your name,"

"Harley, Harley Quinn,"

"Harley I'm not with Batman or the justice league whatever,"

"Your not?"

"No"

"Then can you let me go, not that I'm complaining about the way your holding,"

Peter lets Harley go as she picks up her mallet and turn to him

"Now, do you know what happens to this city, Harley?"

"Again no idea last thing I remember I was getting over Mr. J with helping my friend Poison Ivy on robbing some art gallery then pop I woke up in a half burn doll store,"

"Hm, it seems that we both end up here with no knowledge on getting here," Peter thought.

Then Peter and Harley see the sun going down, and they hear loud growls from a dark alleyway behind them. Peter Spider-sense was going off as they see many glowing red eyes appearing in the dark.

"This isn't good," said Peter

"Things are getting more fun bit," said Harley with a grin and a laughter


	2. Chapter 2

Coming out of the dark alley were about thirty creatures that almost resemble a human. However, the creatures had lime green skin, bright red eyes, some of the creature's hair had fallen out, their fingernails are black as coal and about 6 inches long. They wore either torn or dirty clothes, and the most noticeable part about the creatures is their sharp fangs that blood on them. The creatures walk fast toward Harley, and Peter the two walk back away from the creatures they walk into the sunlight that the creatures didn't want to go into the light.

"Wow, those things kinda look like zombies," Harley put down her mallet then she pulls out her dual pistols and made a grin "I always wanted to kill zombies like in those George A. Romero zombie movies,"

"Not good, not good at all," Peter kept saying to himself.

When the sunlight start goes away, making the whole area start to be dark, the creature's attack, Harley and Peter in full force. Harley shoots at them as many she could she shot a few them head making them go down but other she shot in the chest still come after them. Peter fights them by shooting webs at the legs and feet of the creature, making them fall to the ground. Then one creature that wore a ripped up cop uniform grabs Peter by the arm and tries to bite Peter's neck. Until Peter grabs the creature off of him and throws the creature into a store window, Causing a loud sound echoing through the streets. Then more of the creatures start coming out of dark places go toward Peter and Harley.

"Time to get out of here Harley before we become their dinner or worse," said Peter

"Aw, I went to keep killing this freaks," said Harley making a pouting face

"You'll thank me later Harley,"

Peter made a web line to the tallest building near them, and he grabs Harley by the waist with one arm. Harley put away her guns, and she grabbed her mallet from the ground. Peter swings up with Harley in one arm away from the creatures try to jump up in the air to catch the two. Peter swings around the city from the creatures chasing after them while Harley, on the other hand, seems to be enjoying the situation she is in

"This so much fun Spider-man," said Harley

"You are aware of the situation that we're in, that those creatures down there are trying to kill us,"

"I know but this way more fun than robbing an art gallery with my friend Ivy,"

"Wait, you and your friend were about to rob an art gallery; why?"

"I didn't listen to Ivy that much when she explains her plan, but I think what I head from her because people at the art gallery got some rare plant that they into turn a sculpture that Ivy wanted to use the plant to make people go into a deep sleep for about forty-eight hours nevermind about that Spider-man just keep swinging away,,"

"Just my luck, I'm in a city full of bloodthirsty creatures, and the only person I found is some madwomen. I swear some great power from beyond is getting a kick out of me," Peter thought.

"Hey Spider-man, look a penthouse we take shelter," said Harley pointing to a penthouse on top of a hotel with an open window.

Peter swings into through Penthouse window once they were inside the house. Peter quickly closes the window and locks it. Peter took a look around the penthouse to see the place is made for some famous rockstar. With there were guitars sticking on the ceiling, a bar full of different types of alcohol, a tiger print couch, some golden records hanging over a fireplace, and a big picture of short auburn hair men in his 40s naked in the picture while holding a guitar that above his head with the name, John Ripper written below him. Harley sat down on the couch, putting her feet up on a table.

"What a day; hey Spider-man, do you think those things fellow us here?"

Peter looked at the window see below them he didn't see any creatures near the hotel "nope it seem that we're safe,"

"So Spider-Man I was wondering where did you come from since you never heard of the Justice League or Batman before?"

"I'm guessing if I ask you if you ever heard of the Avenger, X Men, or The Fantastic Four you'll say that you never heard of them before,"

"I actually I heard about them before Spider-man,"

"Really!"

"Ha Ha, no I got no idea who any of those people you just said, but I got you good did I,"

Peter sighs, then a thought comes up "so far both Harley and I had no idea how we got in this city we got no knowledge about each other past so with all that then.."

Peter starts thinking into a theory for a couple of minutes while standing, Harley got up from the couch and waved her hand at Peter's face.

"Hello earth to bug brain," said Harley

Peter got out of his thoughts "sorry, but I think I figure something out,"

"Like ?"

"That we both come from different worlds and someone or something brought us here to this earth,"

"Okay, Spider-man, I'm supposed to be the crazy one, not you, I think?"

"Just think about Harley we both come to this city with no knowledge on how we got here, we didn't know anything about the people we talk about; so we must be from different dimensions, and we came here to this city for some unknown reason,"

"If that true, then how do we get out of this dimension then, huh?"

"That I'm still trying to figure out,"

Then Peter and Harley heard a noise behind a bar they go behind the bar to find a scared little girl holding a toy bear. The little girl had black hair, baby blue eyes, and she was wearing a dirty white shirt, black overalls, white shoes, and a blue hairband.

"All right, things just got more complicated," Peter thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**"It's okay little girl we're not going to hurt," said Peter**

**"Yeah we're not those ugly freaks," said Harley**

**The little girl still didn't say a thing to Peter and Harley. She clutches her toy bear to her chest.**

**"She still scared of us," Peter whispered to Harley**

**"Maybe because you're of custom is scaring her," Harley whispered back to Peter**

**"How about you dress like an insane clown woman,"**

**"I'll take that as complement Spider-man,"**

**Then the little girl speaks to them, "are you two superheroes?"**

**"Yes we are," said Peter**

**"I think I'm more of Anti-hero," said Harley **

**Peter turn and whispered "just go with it, Harley,"**

**"Fine, I'm a superhero too kid,"**

**"Like Ultra Women?" said the little girl**

**"Yes, my name is Spider-man,"**

**"And my name is Harley Quinn,"**

**"So what your name little girl?"**

**"My name is Sam,"**

**"Sam what are you doing here all by yourself," said Harley**

**"I was with my mommy to look for stuff in a grocery store when I saw a puppy outside of the store I chase after the puppy then when I didn't catch the puppy I went back to the grocery I couldn't find mommy. Then the monsters came out from a dark place I ran away from into this big building went up on the elevator, and I hide in this house,"**

**"Do you think you know where your mommy might be Sam?" said Peter**

**"She might be at The Center waiting for me," **

**"The what?" said Harley**

**"The Center is where the regular people live from the monster," said Sam**

**"Look like we can more information from this Center place," Harley whispered to Peter**

**"Sounds like it," Peter whispered back**

**"Could you two please help me find my mommy," said Sam**

**"Of course we are Sam we'll help you find your mom," said Peter**

**"Then what are we waiting for let's go," said Harley**

**"We can't!" Sam shouted**

**"Why not Sam,"**

**"The monster comes out during night time or in dark places we have to wait until it all sunny tomorrow,"**

**"So those things are like vampires?"**

**"What's a vampire?"**

**"Sam how are old you," said Peter**

**"I'm this many," Sam hold six fingers**

**"Ask your mommy when we find her,"**

**With that Peter, Harley, and Sam waited in the penthouse until the sun comes up, Sam went asleep on the couch. Peter put a blanket over her from the guest bedroom. Peter then changes his web fluids from his web shooters and add new ones. Peter hears Harley struggling with something Peter walk over her to find Harley trying to open a locked metal door. Harley look to see Peter behind her and made an innocent smile she gets away from the door with her hands behind her back **

**"Hey, Spider-man can you help get this door open,"**

**"Why should I?"**

**"Because there could be something valuable behind this door,"**

**"Or something dangerous that someone locks it up,"**

**"Cmon don't be such a pussy just open the door if something is bad on the other side of the door we'll take care of it in a snap,"**

**"The answer is still no,"**

**"Please," Harley gives Peter the puppy eye look**

**"If you think that look is going to work on me, Harley?" Peter tries his best to ignore Harley puppy eye, but she starts to make a teardrop Peter gives in "fine I'll open the door,"**

**"Yay! I knew you would give in,"**

**"Your so weak Peter," Peter thought to himself **

**It took Peter half of his strength to open the locked door, and that amaze Harley.**

**"Wow, you're strong,"**

**"Yep, that one of my superheroes,"**

**"Like a spider, right? If so, can you crawl on anything?"**

**"Yes, I can,"**

**"Can you do it right now?"**

**"What about the room you wanted me to open,"**

**"That can wait,"**

**"Fine,"**

**Peter crawled on the wall to the ceiling then he drops down.**

**"That so cool can you poison people?"**

**"No, I can not,"**

**"Aw,"**

**"Now can we check out the room,"**

**"Fine,"**

**Peter and Harley step into the room to find the room filled with weapons all over the floor and the furniture. Harley squealed and run to a large red and purple painted double barrel shotgun that on the bed she grabs it.**

**"Oh, this baby can do some major damage," said Harley**

**"Don't you already have guns Harley?" said Peter**

**"Yeah well, more guns more fun Spider-man why don't grab you one,"**

**"I rather not it doesn't feel right,"**

**"Spider-man do you have to use something else more than your fist, feet, and your webs to fight those creatures,"**

**"You may have a point," Peter finds a tactical machete on the floor and picks it up "I'll use this,"**

**"A Machete okay if that suit you more guns for me then,"**

**"Still who put all these weapons in this penthouse," Peter thought to himself.**


	4. Chapter 4

On the next day, the sun comes out, causing the creatures on the streets to run to a dark or shade place to avoid the sunlight. Peter, Harley, and Sam get out of the penthouse they went down the elevator that Sam mention yesterday and the three were in the city streets. Harley managed to get some guns from the loft Harley grabs a shotgun, SMG, and four grenades.

"Do you really need the grenades Harley?" said Peter.

"Of course Spider-man if we get overrun I'll throw one of these babies and ka-boom dead freaks," said Harley

"Just tell me when you are going throw one, so I don't get blown up,"

"I'll try,"

"Sam, where is the Center?"

"Its where the trains move underground," said Sam

"I think she meant the Center is in a subway system Spider-man," said Harley

"Alright then let's find a subway entrance somewhere in the city Sam stay near us," said Peter

"Yes -man," said Sam

Peter, Harley, and Sam look for a subway entrance in the city. Peter didn't want to swing around the city while carrying Sam and Harley because he did not want to use his web fluids. Harley asks Peter.

"So Spider-man how did you get your cool superpowers?"

"I got bitten by a radioactive spider,"

"That's it?"

"Yeah what you expecting more?"

"I thought you got your powers from alien spider people that use you to invade earth and turn into their planet or you got curse with superpowers from an evil witch,"

"Those origins story would be cool for me, but no I got bitten by a radioactive spider on a field trip,"

"Then, since I know how you got your powers, can I see without your mask?"

"Um no the mask is off limits,"

"Why not? Are you shy, insecure tell me I used to be a therapist,"

"You were a therapist! whom did you use to treat Gary Busey?"

"Haha, I wish I'm guessing you don't want to take off your mask because of the whole golden rule of a superhero is not reveal your identity,"

"Correct,"

"Come on Spider-man we both came from different worlds so what the harm of showing your face to little old me if we might not going see each other ever again,"

"The answer is still no Harley,"

Harley pouts "your no fun," then stick her tongue out to Peter.

"I'm fun both with and without my mask on,"

"Look a car," Sam points to car driving down from the horizon.

The vehicle is a purple 1950s bel air hover car with two people inside the car stopped near Peter, Harley, and Sam. The two people come out of the car one was wearing a pink open jacket with no shirt, skinny black jeans, black boots, a golden necklace, and he had deep blue hair color, and the guy was average height and thin as a stick. The other guy was tall and buff he wore a white beater, blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, black gloves, and black shades he had a bald fade haircut.

"Those guys looked trouble," Harley whispered to Peter.

"Maybe," Peter whispered back "Sam go find somewhere hide quick,"

Sam nods, and she ran behind a mailbox as the two guys walk up to Peter and Harley not looking to please with them.

"Hey Punk are those our guns that clown chick carrying?" said the tall men pointing at Harley

"It would seem so, where did you get those guns clown girl," said Punk who had an Irish accent

"That's None of your business," said Harley

"It is my business seeing you and your wannabe superhero next you seem have gotten into our penthouse and took our guns,"

"Crap," Peter thought, "wannabe superhero! I am a superhero pal,"

"Then what your name?" said the tall men.

"Spider-man,"

"Never heard of you,"

"If you were a superhero then your first come to this city in six years since one of your hero buddies cause this city to turn into a monster-infested shithole," said Punk

"What do you mean? A hero has something to do with those creatures?"

"I love to tell you but seeing how you and the clown girl stole our guns we are going taking those back and leaving you dead on the streets, Lawernce,"

Lawernce go to the car trunk he grabs a battle Ax he tosses it to Punk who catches, and Lawernce grabs an M249 lightweight machine gun.

"I'll take the big guy, and Harley you take care of the rip off version of Axel rose," said Peter

"Got it Spider-man," Harley crack her knuckles.

Punk ran toward Harley swinging his Ax at her while Lawernce shoots at Peter who jumps up in the air and webs Lawernce's eyes blinding him. Harley was about to use her new shotgun, but Punk cuts the gun in half.

"Fuck! I was about to use that," Said Harley

"Then you'll be more upset with you lose your life," Punk swings for Harley's head, but Harley dodges Punk Ax.

"Good thing I got my own weapon from home," Harley then pull out a large pistol she pulls the trigger, and a boxing glove comes out hitting Punk in the face knocking him out. "I never leave home without,"

Peter, on the other hand, is trying to take down Lawrence as he takes the gun away from Lawernce hands. Lawrence takes the webs off his eyes then tries to grab Peter head but only taking his mask off. Peter slider under him then punches him in the back of the head Lawernce falls to the ground. Peter jumped up and webbed Lawernce to the ground and land on top of him.

"And down goes Andre, the giant," said Peter who looked to see Harley grinning from ear to ear as she looks at him "What?"

"Oh my your handsome one Spidey," said Harley looking flirtatious.

Peter notices that he is not wearing his mask; he grabs his mask from Lawernce hands and put it back on.

"Ah, I was enjoying looking at your cute face Spider-man,"

"Then take a mental picture,"

"Trust me; I will,"

"Sam come out it is safe,"

Sam comes out from the mailbox and joins Peter and Harley "did you take care of the bad men,

"We sure did honey," said Harley

"Cool,"

"Let's keep searching for a subway entrance," said Peter

"Why don't we just take the car," Harley point to the purple car

"Seeing how they already want us dead so why not,"

"Yes, I like the way you think Spider-man,"

The three get into the purple 1950s bel air hover car Harley was in the driver seat, Peter in the passenger seat, and Sam in the back seat. Harley turns the car around and drives down the streets at high speed.


	5. Chapter 5

Harley drove the car through the city streets like a mad woman driving fast, making sharp turns around corners as Peter and Sam hold on for dear life onto their seat.

"Harley could you at least slow down we are not in a rush?" said Peter

"Sorry Spidey but this car is so much fun drive than any cars back in my world," said Harley

"This what like being on a rollercoaster," said Sam

"What you never been on a rollercoaster before Sam?"

"No, because I am too small and my mommy says that rollercoaster couldn't work because of the monsters,"

"That nonsense we if had time I would I get you on a rollercoaster and amusement parks while I'm here,"

"Really!"

"You betcha kid I know where I could find amusement park anywhere,"

"Because you are a clown lady,"

"That right Sam,"

Peter kept his eye for a subway entrance, but then he spots a subway rail to his left the track goes underground and an idea popped into his head, and he tells Harley.

"Harley get the car on the rail tracks to the left," said Peter

"If you say so Spidey,"

Harley turns the car to the left and drives onto the subway rails then the car drives into the tunnel, and Harley turns the headlights on. As they go deeper into the tunnel, less light begins to go away, and the darkness surrounds them, then Peter and Harley see red glowing eyes in the distance.

"Harley hit the brakes!" Peter shouted

Harley stopped the car before they could go near the creatures that are blocking their way Sam get down on the car floor feeling scared for her life and holding onto her toy bear.

"look how many freaks in this tunnel," said Harley

"They probably come down here to get away from the sunlight we got to get clear them out before any more of them could come," Peter turns to Sam who is still hiding "Sam stay here and be quiet as you can,"

"Don't let the monster hurt me -man," said Sam

"I won't let them, sweetie,"

Peter and Harley step out of the car to face the creatures Peter pulled out his machete.

"Rember Peter there not human anymore they already dead," Peter thought to himself

Harley then throws a grenade into the pack of the creatures blowing up half of them turning into ashes. The remaining creatures run toward the two Spider-man used his athleticism and his machete to cut the creatures head off while Harley gun down the creatures with her SMG making a wicked smile after the kill the remaining pack of creatures they go back inside of the car.

Sam got up from the floor and got back to her seat. Harley went back to driving the car down the tunnel about five minutes later; a scratching noise was heard on top of the car roof.

"What's on the roof?" said Harley

"Don't know," said Peter

Then a large creature with dark green skin, dark eyes, and broad face appear over the windshield scaring the three inside Harley pull out his pistol and shot the beast in the face, and it falls off the car.

"Woah! See the face of that thing I thought killer croc the ugliest thing I ever saw," said Harley

Sam looked back to see the creature getting back up and then large wings pop out of his back and fly after the car.

"The monster is flying after us!" Sam scream

Peter and Harley looked to see what Sam yelled as the creature is coming behind them.

"Spider-man take the wheel,"

"Harley, what are you about to do?"

"I saw this in a couple of mafia movies,"

Harley let her hand off the wheels, and Peter took it Harley rolls down the window she still had her feet on the accelerator as she took her SMG and fire at the creature as bullet bounce off the creature.

"Damn this thing can take so many bullets," Harley switches her empty clip for a full one and keeps shooting at the creature.

Peter then see a barricade of fences, barbed wire and metal sheets that blocks most of the tunnel expect the top of it Peter moves Harley leg to slam the brake and the car stopped before hitting the barricade. Then massive light beams come out from the top and point at the flying creature who gets it skin burn from the light it flies away from the light and Harley stopped shooting at it. Peter, Harley, and Sam get out of the car the light turns off, and they looked up the barricade to see a man wearing a grey mechanic uniform, red hair, and blue hat holding a wooden crossbow.

"It seems you, folks, down there cause trouble for yourselves," said the men

"Yeah it seems like it, but thanks for the save pal," said Peter

"Are you two superhero because it has been a long time any hero came to the city," said the men

Sam then recognize the men " is that you?"

The men turn to Sam and looked shook and happy "Sam oh thank god are you all right,"

"Yes, ,"

"Thanks to us," said Harley

"I'll get the gate open,"

went down from the top of the barricade then a gate opens up from the Barricade and come in front of it.

"Welcome to the Center,"


	6. Chapter 6

Peter, Harley, and Sam enter The Center as drove their car to park next to other parked cars that were beat up or has weapons attach to the hood of the vehicles. Peter and Sam looked around The Center are all light up with substantial light beams. The Center has dozen of food stands, sleeping quarters, tents, bathrooms, and large water tank. The people that live in The Center wore either body armor over their clothes or batter clothes they carry around weapons range from crossbow, Axes, to Shotguns and mini flamethrower.

"This place reminds me of the underground in Demolition Man," said Peter

"Never saw that movie is about some future with no crime but extreme rules about people can and cannot do that star the Rambo guy?" said Harley

"Yep,"

Sam looked around The Center with a worried look "I can't find my mommy, you guys,"

"Don't worry Sam we'll look for her around here," Peter turns to who finish parking their car " do you know where Sam mom might be?"

"She might be in the medical tent you can't miss it the tent white and has a red cross,"

"Thanks,"

"Good luck heroes,"

Peter, Harley, and Sam looked for Sam mom at the medical tent as they pass by a couple of people who whispered to each other and has strange looked to Peter and Harley.

"Why are these people whispering about us?" said Harley

"It's either that they had not seen heroes in a while or that dress in blue and red tights and your dress like a clown,"

"Probably both and I am seriously more of Anti-hero though,"

"Harley you keep reminding of my frenemy Deadpool,"

"He sounds like a great guy to me,"

Peter, Harley, and Sam made it to the medical tent they go in to see a black haired woman with hazel eyes; she wore a doctor uniform while wearing a bulletproof vest Sam looked at her and runs up to her.

"Mommy!" said Sam

"Sam," said The women who grab her and hug her "you had me so worry,"

"I miss you, mommy,"

"I miss you too,"

"Aww isn't that sweet I shoulda brought my camera or charge up my phone," said Harley whom Peter give a light jab to her shoulder

The women stop hugging Sam then turned to Peter and Harley "who are you two,"

"They are Superhero mommy who protected me from the monsters," said Sam

The women walk up to Peter and Harley "my name is Carly I'm in your debt for bringing my little girl back to me,"

"Your welcome Carly, mind telling what happen to this city and where did the vampiric come from?" said Peter

"I might not answer those question correctly, but the guy created The Center can,"

"Alright then where is he," said Harley

"I'll show you where he is,"

Carly picks up and put Sam in her arms as she shows Peter and Harley to the one who created The Center they came to a dark blue tent and when they go inside the tent has tons of weird Tec, chairs that have bottles of beers, and at the Center of the tent is a blue hooded men next to a table with a crystal ball in the middle. The men looked up from the table and smile at the four who came into his tent.

"Alex I got these two who wanted some of their question answers," said Carly

"I have been expecting them to come, Carly can you go, and for you two I can gladly answer their question," said Alex

Carly leaves the two heroes with Sam waving them goodbye Alex took his hood off to reveal his face that he is bald and has grey eyes.

"So Alex can you actually tell us what is going on here?" said Harley

"Yes I will I know that you have a question about the vampiric creatures, the city and how you two got here in this world," said Alex

"Um, how did you know about the last part," said Peter.

"Because I brought you here,"

"What!" Peter and Harley shouted in unison

"Yes, I brought you two here with some magic combine with this world technology,"

"Then you better bring us back to our worlds or your bald head is going to be full of lead," said Harley putting her hands near her pistole

"I will until you do something for me,"

"And that is?" said Peter

"Help me save this city and this world before the one who causes this downfall upon the city lead the world into darkness,"

"Then explain everything or Harley going to lose her patience,"

"Of course it may be going take long to tell about this horrific story,"

Author Note: (Sorry for a bit of a short chapter but the next going to be long and answers some questions about the world that Peter and Harley are in.)


	7. Chapter 7

Alex tells Harley and Peter about the whole the city became a wreck of a city with vampiric creatures of the night. "See a long time ago; there was this superhero that goes by the name of Alucard he had long black hair, red eyes, and muscles for days. Alucard has powers like a vampire he can fly, super strength, super speed and can suck blood from a person's body,"

Harley interrupts Alex, "can he also turn into a bat?"

"No, as I was saying shortly in a few years Alucard became this city hero by saving the innocent, putting bad guys away, and all that superhero duty. He was the beloved city hero giving him countless medals and keys the city, but then something changed about him,"

"What change in Alucard?" said Peter

"Alucard started to be more violent and chaotic when fighting bad guys, even accidentally killing a few criminals when drinking their blood. Then he began to come after people that did the smallest crimes like littering or jaywalking. The other heroes had to put him away, or he'll hurt more people, but then he broke out, and he got no power to turn people into mindless creatures like ghouls his army of ghouls that you see for the past few days."

"what about the other superheroes why didn't they stopped him?"

"They couldn't because the government stepped and quarantined the city with some high tech shield around the city, so the infection leaving us here with the monsters,"

"And what about you seem you got the tech to get out of here?" said Harley

"I can't I made a promise to a friend to save this city,"

"And how are planning to do that with us?" said Peter

"See I think you guys got the skills and talents to final stop Alucard bloodthirsty rampage and get the government to take those damn shields down around the city,"

"Then how are we going to do that,"

"Simple Alucard has been hiding out on Alcatraz Island that at the end of the shield you two will go there with some volunteers of the center to help when you get to Alcatraz island just kill Alucard, and all of his ghouls die in the city,"

"I cannot be that simple since we are dealing with vampire hero," said Harley

"It will you have lost a few of his brain cells over the past five years,"

"How do you know all of this information are you a hero, Alex,"

No, I'm afraid not I used to be a pretty good thief and getting useful information people,"

"Okay then I'm judging a person on his past but what in this for when it's all over," said Peter

"I'll take you guys back to your own earth's after you deal with Alucard do we have a deal?"

"I'm fine with killing an evil vampire how about you spidey?" said Harley turning to Peter

"You can kill him Harley I don't kill people,"

"And it looks like we got a deal, Alex," Harley grabs Alex's hands and shakes it.

"Good you two need some rest after a long day there is a private sleeping quarter for the two to rest until tomorrow morning when the plan get started,"

The two went out of Alex tent and head to their sleeping quarters that had a couple of bunk beds, a footlocker, a mirror, a table, and a few lamps.

"So Spidey do you want to share a bed together," said Harley who lean against Peter's chest and flashing her eyelashes

"I think I'm good sleeping by myself, Harley," Peter move back from Harley.

"Aw fine but if a little cold and lonely you know where you could find me," Harley then jump into a bottom bunk of a bed.

"Jesus this woman is too much for me," Peter thought as climb onto a top bunk above Harley.

"Goodnight Spider-Man,"

"Goodnight Harley,"

A couple in hours in the night Harley got a dream where she was in this massive mansion with tons of sports and muscle cars, lots of money, a movie theater, and a statue of a pony with miniguns at the sides. Harley is in the backyard Harley was wearing a red v neck lace dress, black high heels boots, pearl necklace, and red and black earrings. Harley was shooting a bunch of mini version of the Joker with a Barrett M82 and then bombing then up with a couple of dynamite.

"I love yard work," said Harley one Joker tries to stab her with a knife but Harley stomp with her boots "little fucker,"

Then she hears the back door open she turns to see Spider-Man unmasked wearing a fancy red and blue suit holding something behind his back.

"Harley I'm home," said Spider-Man

"I could see that come here handsome," Harley kissies Spider-Man on the lips and stops notice he was holding something "what you got behind your back,"

"A special treat for my special girl," Spider-Man shows Harley a pie "it's your favorite blueberry pie,"

"You should have," Harley takes the pie and cuts a piece for her and Spider-Man with a knife the two ate until a baby started to cry.

"Sounds like Bella has woken up,"

"Let's go check on her,"

Spider-Man and Harley went in the mansion and to the baby room full of toys and pictures of animals there was a baby crib Spider-Man and Harley look down to see a baby girl with brown hair and blue eyes crying Spider-Man picks her up and cuddle her until she stopped crying.

"Your such a good father," said Harley

"And your such a good mother," Spider-Man who then kisses Harley on the cheeks.

"Remember we got dinner with red later and I think I could convince her to be experimental with us tonight when the baby asleep," Harley flash a sexy grin.

"I would love that any way you want to do it is fine with me,"

Back in the world, Peter wakes up for a few seconds to hear, Harley talked in her sleep.

"Yes Spider-Man I want to do it like it was our honeymoon.," said Harley

"What the hell is she dreaming about, I think it is best I go back to sleep," Peter thought going back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning Harley and Peter wake up they head out of the private bunker to go to the mess hall in the center where the chefs in the mess hall cooked scrambled eggs, ham, and orange slices Harley and Peter grabbed their breakfast with a couple of onlookers watch them go to table by themselves and the onlookers mutters to each other. Harley and Peter ignore the people watching them, and they eat their breakfast, and then Harley decides to ask Peter a few questions.

"So what you do when you are not a superhero for a day spidey?" said Harley

"I'm a freelance photojournalist and an amateur scientist," said Peter eating an orange slice

"Wow, I didn't know you were that smart guess explain how you made your web fluid,"

"Thanks, I guess,"

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Nope"

"Oh c' mon I already saw your cute face at least let me tell your fast name at least?"

Peter sighs "fine my first name is Peter,"

"Peter huh I thought your name would be Jason or Adam,"

Peter chuckle "do I really looked like Adam type of guy,"

Harley smiled "kinda,"

"And you look like to me a Jennifer, type of girl,"

"Please, I rather stick with Harley it much more unique,"

"Well, you're right about that,"

Then Alex comes up to the two heroes with three people in tactical gear one is skinny men with messy black hair, second is tall and well-groomed men that has dirty blonde hair, and third is a short and buff girl with brown hair wearing silver glasses.

"Good morning Spider-man and Harley I came here because I like you two to meet the three people that will be helping on your mission, Chandler, Tyler, and Sophie three of them used to be navy seals and they'll be very much helpful," said Alex

"Don't you think we need more than three people to invade an evil vampire guy on a prison that has tons of his ghouls?" said Harley.

"I am sure all of five you are enough for this mission after the two of you are done breakfast meet us by the parking lot," Alex walks away from Peter and Harley table with three navy seals following him.

"Spidey I think we might have to the heavy-duty work,"

"What why Harley?" said Peter

"It seems in horror movies that two main characters get paired with three sides character and eventually the three sides characters all die one by one and the two main characters survive the horror movie,"

"Harley that is the most insane reason I ever heard in my life,"

"Well, I did escape an asylum a couple of times so what you expect,"

"At a better reason that makes me worry about you,"

"Wait you care? Ah, that sweet of you Peter,"

"Anyway, Harley I don't think we're not going to lose any of those three,"

"Okay, when does happen I told you so," Harley eats a piece of scramble gg.

Harley and Peter go to the parking lot to meet with Adam and the navy seals, but they get stopped by Sam.

"I heard mommy say your going to stop the big bad vampire is that true?" said Sam

"Yep kiddo," said Peter ruffing the girl's hair

"Then I want you guys to have these," Sam reach down to her pockets hands Harley and Pete lucky charm bracelets.

"Thanks, Sam I won't lose it," said Harley putting the bracelet on her left wrist

"Same here," Peter put the bracelet on as well.

"Good luck you guys," Sam walks away back to her mom.

Harley and Peter meet up with Alex, and the navy seals next to a black armored hover truck with a mini-gun on top Chandler had a tactical shotgun, Tyler had an M16, and Sohpie an AKA 47.

"Now the five of you will travel to Alcatraz island I place boat near the harbor I put on this holo map here," Alex hands Peter the holo map "we are all counting on you guys do not fail," Alex walks away from them.

"I'll drive the awesome hover truck," said Harley who gets in the driver seat of the truck

"cI'll take the passenger seat and make sure Harley doesn't crash into anything along the way," said Peter

"That fine we'll be in the back," said Chandler

The four get in the armored truck with Harley they leave the center and drive through the subway tunnel and back to the surface of the city Harley drives on the road Peter gives Harley direction to the harbor, and she managed to avoid crash cars on the way, and she floors the truck at high speed.

"So far so good," said Peter

"How long we'll make it to the harbor Peter?" said Harley

"About 3 hours from now what the map says,"

Then Harley notices barbed across the road, and she stops the truck everyone gets out and expect the barbed wire.

"It seems like it's a trap probably from a couple of raiders around the city," said Tyler who cuts the barbed wire down

"Do you think the raiders are still here?" said Harley.

"Not sure,"

Then Peter spider-sense comes up, and he dodges arrow that was meant to hit his head; everyone in the group took their weapons.

"Come out and show yourselves!" shouted Sophie

Then three raiders come out of the bushes on the hills above the road the raider was dressed in the biker gears, and all three of them were angry.

"I can't believe you miss Clyde," said one of the raiders

"I didn't he must have to dodge it,"

"Whatever let's kill this bastard and take their truck,"

Three raiders begin to shoot at the group with crossbows and shotguns everyone took cover behind the armored truck.

"Great we have to run into raiders," said Chandler

"Don't worry guys I got this," said Peter

Peter shoots a couple of web line at the raiders, grabbing their weapons from their hands and pulled back to the group.

"Oh shit," said one of the raiders.

"I think it's time to flee,"

All three of the raiders hopped on their dirt bike bikes and drove away from the five one of them drops a duffel bag it slides down the hill to Harley's feet.

"Sweet I get their loot," Harley opens the bag to find a unique blue rifle with an ample light in the barrel of the gun "what is this thing,"

Sophie took a close look at it "that a military-grade light gun used to take down a ghoul with one shot,"

"Cool, I'm definitely keeping this thing,"

"Alright everybody back in the truck we are burning daylight," said Tyler

Everyone gets back in the armored truck, and they drove to the harbor hoping to make it there before nightfall.


	9. Chapter 9

The group of five drove down a road that leads to the harbor where Alex has placed a boat for them to use to get to Alcatraz island the group was on a race against time as the sun starts to go down which only means ghouls would come out of hiding at any moment. The group made it to the harbor, and everyone gets out of the armored truck they looked around for the boat near the pier.

"Now where is that boat Alex told us about?" said Peter

"Found it," said Harley pointing at orange and purple speed boat with a massive engine

"So does anyone here know how to drive a speedboat?" said Chandler

"I do," said Tyler

"Then you drive we have to make it to that island before it's get's dark," said Peter

Everyone gets in the speedboat Tyler finds the key next to the steering wheel and starts up the speed boat. Tyler gets the boat out of the harbor; he drove the boat toward the prison island.

"This would be way more fun if we didn't have to go killed a vampire," said Harley

Peter looked up to see that the sky turned gray and it starts to rain "this is not good," Peter thought.

Away from the speeding boat was a crashed yacht next to a couple of rocks ghouls were looking for the next meal in the ship until they see the speed boat they sprout their wings they leave the yacht and go after the speed boat with the raining pouring down on them.

Sophie looked up to see a wave of flying ghouls coming toward them "guys head up we got ghouls," she started to shoot at them with her rifle.

"Keep them away from the boat at all cost!" Tyler shouted

Harley, Chandler, and Sophie shoot at the ghoul coming toward the ship as Peter used his web to webbed up the ghoul's wings, making them fall to the water.

"My god how could these freaks could even fly," said Harley making a couple of headshots on some ghouls

"That because they mutated for the past year," said Sophie killing a ghoul that try to reach the boat

Then suddenly the boat beings to slow down and stopped dead in the water as Tyler looked puzzled.

"Why the hell did we stop?" said Chandler

"There something might be wrong with the engine," said Tyler he goes over the engine to find the problem with it "the engine just overheat Its need to cool down,"

"For how long?" said Peter

"It's going to take a few minutes for the engine to be ready,"

"Wait a few minutes not hav.." A ghoul has taken Sophie up in the air

"Don't worry; I'll get you!" Peter shouted

He shoots a web onto the ghoul then starts to bounce off ghouls in the air to get Sophie. The ghoul that took her starts to bite her on the neck and shoulder to get blood Peter managed to reach up to them he pulled out his machete and cuts off the head the ghoul, and he grabs Sophie, and they land back on the boat.

"Sophie are you alright?" said Chandler still shooting at ghouls

"I'll be fine I survive worse than this," said Sophie

"Screw this, I'll use the light gun," Harley pulled out the lightgun, and she pulls the trigger, but nothing happens "what is wrong with this thing?"

"You have to hit the red button on the side," said Sophie

"Oh," Harley press the button then pulled the trigger, and a massive beam of light comes out of the gun frying a couple of ghouls into cripes "fuck yes this gun is fucking awesome," Harley shoots at the ghouls while laughing like a maniac.

"That chick scares me a bit," thought Chandler and turns to Tyler "is the engine fix yet Tyler?"

"Right about...now," Tyler gets away from the engine, and back to the driver seat he starts to boat, and the boat runs again. Tyler drove to the prison.

Harley kept the ghouls away with her light gun as Chandler took the chance to fix up Sophie while Peter kept webbing the ghouls. Tyler managed to get the boat on to the Alcatraz Island when the ghouls get near it they got scared and flew away from the island.

"I guess they couldn't handle me," Said Harley.

"No I think they're scared of this place," said Peter

"Why shouldn't this place be like home to them?"

"Apparently not,"

The group of five go to the front entrance of the island with their weapon wrapped tightly in their hands then a speaker above the door and a voice booms from it.

"Who dares come to my home of peace," said the voice which sounds rough and shrill

"I'm guessing your Alucard right?" said Peter

"Yes, good guess why are on my island this no place for humans,"

"Oh we just came here to give a present," said Harley

"I don't need a present when I got the whole city as for me,"

"But sweetie it's great to present it's a little something called death,"

"So you came to kill me, ha! no mortal has or will never kill me,"

"That we're going to do you piece of shit," said Tyler

"Then come inside if you dare that if you don't value your lives," Alucard stopped talking to them.

"That guy is so full of himself," said Harley

"Yep and we're heading into his home," said Peter


	10. Chapter 10

Peter, Harley, and three Navy seal people go into the prison when they step inside they see the prison had into turn an inside of a gothic castle with fancy furniture, creepy statues, candles, and blood mark stain were in and out of the prison cell.

"Yep this guy wants to be Dracula so badly," said Harley

"No kidding Harley I expect he sleeps in a casket and had some blood fountain next to it," said Peter that cause Harley to giggle

"If you two done joking we should find Alucard quick I'm getting a bad feeling," said Tyler

"Why is that?" said Chandler

"This place is too quiet for my liking,"

Then Peter spider-sense goes off as the ground shook and large bloody hands come out and grab Tyler by the waist then coming out of the ground still holding onto Tyler picking him up in the air was a large ghoul wearing torn and tattered prison guard uniform. The ghoul guard holds Tyler over his head, and drops in him in his mouth Chandler, Sophie, and Harley shoot at the ghoul to release Tyler, but it just chomps down Tyler heads off drops his body and spits out the head.

"Holy shit!" said Harley she then used her light gun, but it seems to do less damage to the ghoul "you gotta be kidding me,"

The ghoul correctional officer smacks Chandler into Sophie, knocking them to the ground Peter webs the creature feet and hands down on the ground, and he tries to cut his head off with his machete. However, the ghoul managed to free one of its hand and grabs Peter threw him in the air Peter quickly stick on to the ceiling and jumps off to land hard onto the ghoul's head, knocking it out.

"Quickly Harley your light gun," Peter open the ghoul prison guard mouth

Harley shoves the light gun into the ghoul's mouth "eat this asshole," Harley pulled the trigger, and the light immediately did massive damage to the ghoul as its whole head turn into ashes, and so does the rest of it body.

"That was rough," said Harley taking a breath she looks at her light gun to see it was running out of power with it battery life at 15 percent "and this gun is going to be useless in a few minutes great,"

Chandler gets up and picks Sophie up he looked over Tyler dead body "Tyler you were a good soldier you didn't deserve this," Chandler thought

Peter looked across the prison area to find two sets of staircases one goes up the other goes down "guys I found two staircases," Harley and the two remaining soldiers go to him and see the stairs

"Where do think Alucard is up or down?" said Sophie

"No idea we should split up two take the down staircase, and the other two take the up staircase," said Chandler

"Yeah splitting up in this Creepshow does not sound like a great idea," said Harley

"Do you have other plans?"

"No,"

"Then we're going with my idea Spider-man go with me we'll take the downstairs, and Harley you and Sophie take the upstairs,"

"Fine Spidey don't miss me too much," Harley goes upstairs as Sophie fellow her rolling her eyes at Harley comment

Peter and Chandler walk on the down staircase going into the prison basement the took care of a couple of ghouls, and they found a door that was barely open Chandler opens it and the two walk into a room filled with gold bars, dollar bills, jewelry, diamonds, and old paintings.

"Really Alucard got a treasure room what next a torture room," Peter thought

Then a voice in the shadow speaks to Peter and Chandler "you and your spandex friend are not going touch any of my master money and fortune, or you would suffer a horrible death,"

"Seeing how he's not going to live when sunrise hits then it'll be ours," said Chandler

"Chandler not good idea to piss off something we cannot see," said Peter

"Yeah well, I ain't afraid,"

Chandler grabs a gold bar from a pile of it then Peter spider-sense comes again, and he dodges ninja stars coming above. Then a red cloth ninja comes down from the ceiling with a katana and cuts the Chandler handoff that was holding the gold bar. Peter quickly webbed Chandler's hands to stop the bleeding.

"And who are you?" said Peter pulling out his machete

The ninja reveals his ghoulish face "I'm Akira the protector of Alucard treasure and you two won't leave this room alive,"

"We'll see about that,"

Peter and the ninja fight the ninja managed to make several cuts to Peter's body and his left arm however due to Peter sparing with Daredevil Peter managed to use his machete to cut off the ninja's arms and then right for it heads chopping it off killing the ghoul ninja.

"Spider-man 2 Ninja 1," Peter thought Peter goes to Chandler picks him up, and they walk back to the staircase "I hope Harley doing better than us,"

Harley and Sophie had to take down three ghouls that were guarding a room Harley had to her shotgun instead of the light gun to save the battery life on it.

"Those ghouls could have been guarding Alucard," said Sophie

"I suppose we wait for Spidey and Chandler," said Harley wants to blasts the vampire, but she did not want Peter to be mad or doing something that dumb

Then two heard crying from inside it sound more like a woman crying then a men Harley quickly loses thought and kick open the door.

To find a woman wearing a purple dress, she had light brown hair and black eyes, she was standing in a fancy bedroom with balls on the window, but the outstanding feature on the women is her pregnant belly.

"Who the hell are you two and what are doing here on this island?" said the women stop crying and tries to put a serious face on

"We're here to stop Alucard and who are you preggo," said Harley pointing at the women

"I'm Eva Rogers,"

"Eva why are in this room that was guard by ghouls?" said Sophie

"Because I'm the most important thing to Finn...I mean Alucard,"

"What how are you important to him and did you say his real name," said Harley

"That because I'm his wife and I'm pregnant with his child," Eva rubbed her belly leaving Sophie and Harley shooked


	11. Chapter 11

Eva took a deep breath she tells Harley and Sophie about the origin of Alucard.

"You see Alucard was not a superhero at first he used to be an ordinary man name Finn Roger who works at a local museum and researching old relics from the past. Until one-day archeologists find a gem called The Bloodstone, and it was work tons of money all over the world. When Finn looked at overnight a couple power suit, robbers try to take the gem away from Finn. Finn tries his best not let the robbers get it, but his effort was not enough as one of the robbers shoots him.

Then the gem started to call out to me in his head that stone says to him that it would make him powerful and much more alive if he just shallow the gem at death step Finn does what the stone said. He shallows the gem in few minutes Finn turned into a vampire and defeated the robbers, and on that day he became Alucard,"

"All right but still how do you know this stuff?" said Harley

"I know this stuff because he and I were so much in love back in the day we told each other everything about ourselves *sighs* we were the perfect couple until The Bloodstone wanted more from Alucard,"

"More of what?"

"More violence and blood it wasn't satisfied with Alucard heroics through the years, and bloodstone made him crazy making him into a monster,"

then was a bit silence in the air until Sophie breaks it "And how long are you pregnant?"

"For five months, Alucard wanted a child to rule the city, and he kept trying to get pregnant for over the years whether I like it or not. I try to escape from this place with his baby, but he kept catching me, or his ghouls got me, and they bring me in this miserable room every time I try to escape,"

"That going change sister we're breaking you out and killing that vampire creep," said Harley

Then the door to the room opened Harley, and Sophie pointed the barrel of their guns at the entrance to see Peter walking in a while holding Chandler up as he's the webbing for his cut off-hand is dripping blood from it. Peter set Chandler down on the ground.

"Chandler," said Sophie comes to Chandler, "what happen to your hand?"

"Try to steal a gold bar from downstairs, and some god damn ghoul cut my hand off god it's fucking hurt,"

"where is the ghoul?"

"I take care of that ghoul," said Peter then looks at Eva, "who are you?"

"This is Eva Alucard wife that he forced her to be on this island and we're going to take her out of here,"

Then a speaker from the hallways turn on Alucard voice comes out from it "intruders don't you dare lay a hand, my wife,"

"I'm not your wife anymore Finn I won't be part of this madness you created in this city,"

"It is Alucard Eva you must understand I am going to change the world and there is nothing no one can do to stop me,"

Then an idea pops in Harley's head she whispered to Peter "Petey I think I got an idea we can lure Alucard out,"

"And that would be?" Peter whispered back Harley then whispered her plans into Peter's ears and pulled back when she has done whispering her plan "do you realize that plan would likely get everyone killed,"

"I think it could work plus if we save the whole city even the world,"

"If like I'm going to regret this, but I trust you, Harley,"

Harley beam with happiness from Peter new trust in her "thanks Pete," then she turns to Eva "so how quickly can you cry,"

"What!" said Eva confuse at Harley question getting a feeling that she might not like where this is going

Author note: sorry for this short chapter


	12. Chapter 12

In the prison courtyard, Harley brought Eva to the courtyard with Harley holding a pistol up to Eva temple and Eva crying as she tries to get away from Harley put she kept a grip on her.

"Oh, Vampire boy if you don't want your wife and child bleeding out on this courtyard you better bring your ass out here to fight me!" Harley shouted and firing a couple of bullets in the air

Then suddenly a loud crash was heard from a distance a man with pasty white skin, red eyes, long black hair, sharp teeth, and buff body. He wore a tattered yellow and tight black pants with a yellow cape around his neck and black boots.

"So you're the great Alucard that I heard so much about, funny I thought you would be a lot taller," said Harley

"Release my wife, you whore!" Alucard shouted angry as his eyes were boiling in rage

"Woah! With that attitude and calling me a whore, I should just kill this bitch and handle you,"

"Alucard if you love this child and me, please save me," Eva plead

"Sweetheart look at your man I saw Edward from Twilight tougher than him,"

Alucard levitates in the air, and he flies toward Harley and Eva until a bullet hit him in the side of the head making him fall to the ground then several more shot fires onto Alucard whole body until he stopped moving. Sophie and Chandler come out behind pillars, and Peter opens the door to the outside world.

"Eva you got to get to the boat in the dock and hide there until all of this over got it," said Harley

"Yes I can finally get out of this god awful place," said Eva who stopped crying and is determined to get to the boat she left the four and hide toward the dock

Peter, Harley, and the two soldiers looked bullet-ridden Alucard as all of them were confused about one thing.

"Isn't he suppose to turn into ashes right now?" said Harley

"Then we got the cut his bloody head off before he gets up," said Chandler

Suddenly Alucard stood up from the ground he grabs Chandler he levitates up into the air and tries to choke him.

"No, you don't you son of a bitch," said Sophie shooting Alucard in the head

Alucard lets go of Chandler's throat he falls to the ground and lands on his injured hand. Alucard grabs Sophie and throws her into a pillar in the courtyard. Peter shoots a web line at Alucard's chest pulling Alucard toward him and punching him that he was sent flying into a wall Harley pulls out a grenade and throws it Alucard before he could react to it the shell goes off explode in front of Alucard.

"That takes care of that creep," said Harley

Peter sees Alucard getting up "not quite yet Harley,"

Alucard dust the rumble from the wall of his shoulders and his wounds begin to heal up.

"Great he can heal himself if only there another way to hurt him," Peter thought then he looked outside from a window to see the sun was coming up "that it," he turned to Harley "we need to keep him busy,"

"Huh," said Harley Peter points to the window of the sun begins to rise "I got it,"

"Fight me already two heathens!" Alucard shouted at Peter and Harley

Harley pulls her light gun and used the remaining power it has left on Alucard it burns Alucard chests and left arm. In pain and rage, Alucard fly toward Harley put Peter roundhouse kick him to the ground Alucard quickly gets up and the two had a fistfight until Peter tries to pull his Machete Alucard knock it out of his hand and punch Peter in the gut then putting on the ground Alucard tries to stomp on him put Harley pulls out a shotgun and Alucard gets a move full of buckshot making him move away from Peter.

Harley helps Peter up, "Peter, are you okay?"

Peter groans in pain "I had worse,"

Alucard laughs at the two "you fools will not get to live that much longer I make your deaths long and painfully at that,"

"Yeah, I'm not going to get killed by a rejected Dracula who thinks that he turns a city full of ghouls is a king," said Peter

"And also you the biggest dick in the world," said Harley

Alucard cracks his neck then went straight toward the heroes Harley tries to use her light gun, but it would not work as it runs out of power.

"Shit," Harley look to see Alucard knocking Peter out of his way and got close to Harley he breaks the light gun he knees Harley in the stomach and claws her back

Peter grabs Alucard away from Harley and slams him into the ground in full force Alucard sidekick Peter's ankle making him fall the ground with Alucard. He then gets on top of Peter and tries to bite his neck, and Peter dodges his attempts. Harley looks around to see Peter in trouble, and she sees Peter machete on the ground, and she picks it up without making a sound Harley quickly comes behind Alucard and stabs him in the back the Machete reaches to his heart. Alucard gets up from Peter and tries to get the Machete out of his back Peter then see the sun coming out from the whole from the world he jumps up shots a web at Alucard right legs. With his remaining strength left, Peter swings Alucard around the courtyard and into the massive hole in the wall.

Alucard lands onto dead grass he sees sun comes out from the clouds and massive sunlight shines on him burning him and he screams in pain and shouted: "no I can't die like this!" he tries to reach back to the prison, but his whole body started to turn up only inches away from the dark prison. Alucard's body turned into ashes, and he dies only thing left was he his cape and tights.

Peter then sees something in Alucard pants, and he grabs it to see a photo of Alucard and Eva looking happy in the nightlife.

"I wonder Alucard had some humanity left in him,"


	13. Chapter 13

Harley and Peter pick up Chandler and Sohpie off the ground headed to the dock. They come to their speedboat with Eva looking up to see Harley and Peter carrying the unconscious Soldiers as they seat them down on the boat seat Eva comes up to Harley.

"Is Alucard dead?"

"Yes Alucard is dead you can finally get out off this island," said Harley who then sits at the driver's seat of the boat

"Good now that he's gone so will the ghouls in the city will turn to ashes with their master dead giving the city some peace,"

"Hopeful the government and the other heroes can take down the shield," said Peter

"Let's hope so," said Harley

Harley starts up the boat and drives out of the dock she takes them back to the city Peter looked at Eva who cry a single tear, and Peter asks her.

"Eva, are you okay?"

"I'm okay well actually...I'm not ever all of this wanted to hate Finn for all the pain he causes on me and poor souls he turns into ghouls, but I simply can't but do not know why,"

"You used to love him, and I can be hard to get over the person you love doing something horrible,"

"Do you think I'm going to be fine after all of this?"

Harley interrupts the conversation between Peter and Eva "just stay strong and find people that will help through anything that'll trouble then you will do just fine," Peter looked a little disbelief "again I used to be a therapist,"

After an hour of getting to the city dock where the armored truck is still parked, Chandler and Sophie wake up.

"I'm guessing the job is over and done with Alucard is dead?" said Sophie

"Yep he just ashes now," said Harley

"Thank you both for saving this city then we would give a parade, but you can see we need to rebuild this city,"

"We will just take a thank you," said Peter

Everyone gets off of the boat and into the armored truck, and they drove back to the Center they all ashes all over the ground.

"Men how many ghouls were in this city?" said Harley

"Probably thousands," said Peter

"Well glad that creep is dead then,"

"And soon we'll be back to our homes,"

"Yeah," Harley said a bit depressed and Peter didn't notice

The five made it back to the Center where people are already celebrating with Alucard dead, and the ghouls are now ashes Harley, and Peter gets out of the truck Alex to approach them both with a smile.

"You two have done it you guy have saved this city," said Alex

"Well I'm a hero and that what I do," said Peter

"I just did it for the hell of it," said Harley

"I'll do as I say promise, but first we must get you all patch up and heal then you can go back to your worlds," said Alex

"Wait about Eva she pregnant with Alucard child?" Harley looked, Eva

"I'm guessing she will be taken care of by the government when they take down the shield,"

"I hope she'll be okay," said Peter

"She will,"

After 30 minutes of getting patch up in the medical bay, Harley and Peter come into Alex's tent to find three circular metal plates on a table Alex takes two of them off the table, and he presses some numbers on two of them Harley watched closely. Alex put them down on the ground, and two blue portals appeared.

"There you go the portal to your left is for Harley and the portal to the right is for Spider-Man I thank you both for saving this city and freeing us from Alucard I hope you remember all of us,"

Peter and Harley go to their portal, and they looked at each other for one last time.

"Well, Harley it has been a certain adventure,"

"Nope it has been a hell of a ride Petey, and I'm gonna miss you so much,"

"Same Harley,"

"But I want to do one last thing with you,"

"And that would be?"

Harley pulls Peter's mask up and smashes her lips against his kissing Peter as long as she can and push into his portal.

"See ya, Alex," said Harley jumping into her portal

The portals closed after them Alex picks them up and places them back on the table he notices the third device messing.

"Where the hell is it," Alex thought

In Gotham, Harley comes out of the portal into an alleyway in the middle of the night she happily whistles as she holds Alex's portal in her hand and smiles.

"Don't where Petey we'll meet again when I need you the most,"

THE END


End file.
